grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The High Impact Hitmen
The High Impact Hitmen was a Tag Team of Matt Castle and Pete Corvus that was best known for their appearances in the GTS Wrestling. They held the GTS Tag Team Championship one time. Formation; GTS Tag Team Championship (2016) The team formed on August 21, 2016 where Castle and Corvus defeated Grim & Tommy Salami who was replacing Duhop because he was at work to win the GTS Tag Team Championship for the first time. On October 16, 2016 Castle and Corvus lost the GTS Tag Team Championship to the The Creepy Clowns in a fatal four way tag team match also featuring Jay Dempsey & Manabo and Grim and PITA Kid. On October 2, 2016 Pete Corvus defeated PITA Kid to win the GTS Hardcore Championship for the first time. A few seconds later Matt Castle defeated Pete Corvus to win the GTS Hardcore Championship. Castle was then defeated by Grim for the GTS Hardcore Championship. Pete Corvus would then defeated Grim for the GTS Hardcore Championship to win his seconded GTS Hardcore Championship. shortly after Corvus lost the GTS Hardcore Championship to PITA Kid. On November 23, 2016 Castle defeated Tony Emerald to win the GTS Hardcore Championship he lost the tittle back to him on the same day. Reunions (2017) On January 24, 2017 Matt Castle returned and under a new gimmick as he is a King and attacked the GTS United States Champion El Jefe Rojo as a match happen between the two which Castle was defeated by El Jefe Rojo. On January 27, 2017 Matt Castle and Pete Corvus double teamed Grim in the Regal Rumble where Castle was throw out by Grim and Corvus threw out Grim winning the Regal Rumble. On January 28, 2017 Pete Corvus was forced to defend the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship in a battle royal Matt Castle was elimination by Vlad and Pete Corvus won the Battle Royal to retain the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. On February 5, 2017 The High Impact Hitmen again by teaming with Kleetus Bailey and Manabo to take on D-Generation Fat Members Grim, Tommy Salami, Jimmy Controversy and Oliver Clothesoff in a Football Game. ]] In wrestling Double-team finishing moves * Running Knee Lift (Corvus) followed by Running single-leg drop kick to the side an opponents head (Castle) followed by Running Neckbreaker (Corvus) Castles's finishing moves * Castles Crash (Falling side slam) * Off with his head! (Dropkick to the head) Corvus's finishing moves * Package piledriver * Running Elbow Smash/Running Forearm Smash * Olympic Slam Championships and accomplishments GTS * YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Corvus (1) * GTS Wrestling Championship (1 time) - Corvus (1) * GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time) - Castle (1) * GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time) * GTS Hardcore Championship (4 times) - Castle (2) & Corvus (2) * GTS Loser Belt Losers (1 time) - Corvus (1) * Regal Rumble Winner - Corvus (2017) Entrance Music Category:Groups Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:Regal Rumble Winners